The Damaged Cars
The Damaged Cars is a group formed by 13 damaged cars,having Reaver as their leader,their members are Metro,Magnus,Beck,Camberly,General,Limp,Jimmy Stine,Dustin,Rave,Blindy,Bon and Spy. Integrants Reaver Leader of the group,is a broken yellow Maisto Ford Mighty F-350,who has his roof destroyed,his chassi is very long and stretchy,has a Ford logo on front and rear and four silver wheels,he is ment to be the only integrant of TDC who is a Pick-Up Truck and is yet to get replaced with a new one. Metro Member of the group,he is a worn gray Matchbox City Bus,who lost his bumpers,both front and rear,part of his chassi on both sides is a little bit dented,he previously had silver wheels,but all his 4 wheels lost colors,his wheels later became noisy after being damaged,he is the only integrant to be a bus. Magnus Member of the group,is an outworn metalflake gold Maisto Rosewood who had lost almost all the color of his chassi,he has a motor in his front hood and previously had silver wheels,he is yet to be replaced with a new one,until Magnus gets a brand new color for himself,making him the only integrant confirmed to gain a new color. Beck Member of the group,is a damaged and scratched up orange Hot Wheels Mastretta MXR,who lost his pair of front wheels and remained with his back wheels,he is the only integrant to have loosen any wheels. Camberly One of the few female members of the group,she is a wrecked up and worn silver Maisto Volvo XC90,who had her wheels bent and few of her chassi damaged,Maisto had stopped producing her model since 2015.She has a relative boyfriend named Jimmy Stine. General Member of the group,is a worn red Hot Wheels Jet Threat 4.0,General had his armor broken,even his plane tail,despite in fact,he cannot move any of his wheels,making him one of the members that cannot move any of its wheels. Limp Member of the group,is a worn metalflake gold Maisto 1966 Lamborghini Miura who is ment to be the youngest and shortest of the group,having the right part of his chassi being broken. Jimmy Stine Member of the group,is a wrecked and worn tan Maisto 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee,who had all his wheels bent,even part of his chassi being bent,Stine has a relative grilfriend named Camberly,who is a part of the group,he is the only member to have a last name. Dustin Member of the group,is a worn yellow Maisto Whiplash,who had tampo of lavender flames on both sides and a large motor on his front hood,his wheels is the same as Leonard's wheels. Rave Member of the group,is a worn orange Hot Wheels Land Crusher,who had all his wheels bent a little bit and a few erased tampos,he doesn't actually talk,but claims to groan in rage once he gets hurt by anyone,has an unsconscious fear of creature shaped cars,specially Howlin' Heat. Blindy Member of the group,is a very damaged silver Maisto Porsche 550A Spyder who is completely damaged rather than other cars,he is yet to be replaced with a new one,and once he gets replaced by his new model,his damaged form will be trashed away. Bon Member of the group,is a worn Hot Wheels Bon Voyage,who is extremely worn and damaged at the same time,he had lost his pirate sail,Bon is the eldest member of TDC,Hot Wheels had stopped producing his model since 2008 and there must be a way to find a new one on internet. Spy Member of the group,was originally owned by Wolf,she is a worn red Hot Wheels Arachnorod who was collected by Wolf in 2013,until she accidentally gets lefted and forgotten by him in his cousin's house,after 6 years,in 2019,Wolf started looking for her,until she was soon being retrieved by him,alongside with other members of her group.When he found her,she was extremely worn,her chassi was completely scratched her wheels had loosen the brilliant green outlines and her damaged jets,she is the only TDC integrant who was collected by Wolf and also the only car that glows in the dark. Unnamed Opel The Unnamed Opel is an ex-integrant of TDC,he is a worn yellow Maisto 2002 Eco-Speedster who bears a striking resemblance to Diesel.